After Dark
by Shattered.Ruby
Summary: L/Light Vampire Fic: “You can’t do that!” I screamed I stepped back, tripped over a tombstone and hit the dirt. I opened my eyes and saw that he was kneeling over me. His dark warm eyes had turned red. I then had fear, fear that I'd fallen for a monster..
1. Saint Camelot

**Title: After Dark**

**Pairing: L/Light**

**Rating: M for Lemon**

**Summary: L/Light Vampire Fic: "You can't do that!" I screamed I stepped back and tripped over a tombstone and hit the dirt. I opened my eyes and saw that he was kneeling over me. His dark eyes had turned red and I was clouded with fear, the fear that I'd fallen for a monster…**

**Original Summary: The death note can not kill what is already dead. L is a vampire and has nothing to lose and he wants Light. How long will Light be able to resist L before he surrenders. Immorality comes as a price; it will cost him his justice for the Death Note cannot be used by the undead.**

**Rant: Ok so I randomly checked one of my reviewers profiles to see if they had any excellently written stories. I happened to check by Black-Dranzer-1119 and stumbled across the story ideas she had up for people who wanted to use them. I saw it so and I had a whole grip of ideas for it so yeah! Oh and Sayu is going to be much younger than she is on the show. (Danzer I added a lot more plot to your idea hope you don't mind!)**

**Chapter One: Saint Camelot**

It was late and I was still up, staring at all the unpacked boxes on the floor. It has been nearly a week and still I refused to unpack. We move almost every six months because of my Dad's stupid job! He takes it upon himself to solve _all_ the biggest cases he can find.

The super case for this town is missing people. Quite frankly anyone who wanders around after dark turns up missing and never to be found.

The house we moved in was pretty average and _pretty _creepy. We're half a block from a lake and a cemetery. My dad probably never stopped to think that all those missing bodies could be just a block away hidden in the water.

My body shuddered at the thought of swimming in the lake one day and getting my foot stuck in someone's ribcage.

But I can live with the lake, but the cemetery is just too much! It's nobody's dream to peer out the window and see a cemetery! It's not the one's you go to, to drop flowers and release silent tears. It's the one's off of a horror movies! It looks decent during the day but at night it's a whole other story.

The red numbers flashed ten fifteen on my alarm clock. I haven't been able to sleep lately actually I'm too scared to.. Ever since we moved to Saint Camelot I've had a nightmare. I was in my house walking.. All of a sudden I'd wind up here in my room but it wasn't the same it was older, possibly centuries ago. I would then go into my closet pull open a floor board and find a book. It had letters scratched into the cover but I couldn't read it, it was too dusty. I would pick up the book turn around and see written in blood

H E L L O L I G H T. Next thing I knew I was in my bead sweating and on the verge of hyperventilating. I didn't tell anyone about it though it's probably just a common nightmare. I didn't start worrying about it till tonight at dinner.

"_Alright let's say grace!" My mother set down the meat loaf tray next to the mashed potatoes and cauliflower._

_We all put our hands together than began grace in silence. Eyes opened one after the other than we began to serve ourselves._

"_How was work?"_

"_Not so good. We haven't found any leads on the missing people, or leads on who could be doing this.." Dad's voice came out frustrated as he spoke._

"_Well I'm sure you'll find some soon!" mom always stayed on the positive side._

"_What if it was animal attacks?"_

"_No honey animals would have left some trace, tracks, blood, fur, something…where did you get this idea?" He had his officer voice on._

"_The bats told me!"_

"_The bats?" My Mom and Dad put down their forks and stared at their daughter._

"_Yeah the bats!"_

"_Sayu bat's don't talk!" My mother began eating again. My heart raced uncontrollably Sayu doesn't lie, she's never lied.. Is strange things happening to her too!?_

_Maybe the bats talked to her in her dreams like something is trying to do to me?_

"_Yes they do they even called my name." It was quiet, Sayu ate her mash potatoes as she spoke._

"_They used to live here you know…They said that we can be friends!"_

"_They said to tell you animals attacked.."_

"_Sayu that is enough!" Sayu turned to me and smiled._

"_Light They told me to tell you Hello!"_

The red numbers flashed ten forty eight. Lightning flashed outside. My eyes drooped and my head bowed. I was so tired but I knew if I went to sleep though that nightmare would come back. A crazy thought flew through my mind. If that was a dream of the way this house was in the past then would that book still be there? My heart pounded hard as my feet touched the wood floor and let out a resounding _creek. _I flipped on the light switch and turned to my closet. My hand closed around the door knob and turned. I swung open the door and kneeled down on the floor. My heart thudded so hard it was nearly painful. I instantly found the plank and slowly lifted it up. Sure enough the book was there dusty and all. I took out the book and a letter flew out of it. It was brown and tattered probably written on ancient paper. I didn't even know that kind of paper existed anymore!? Well besides in museums. My heart stopped when bleeding letters appeared on the paper

_To: Light_

I opened it and read it…

_Hello Light, you finally found my book… I was beginning to think you'd never find it. Sorry about the dreams you were taking too long. I'm VERY impatient! Thank you for getting my book for me…Now listen don't make this hard for the both of us come to the grave yard and give back to me!_

I let the letter drop to the floor and shuffled away from the closet. I'm not stupid I know it isn't smart to upset the ghosts or whatever's communicating with me…

I grabbed my jacket and slowly crept down the stairs. Could this person be the cause of all of these people turning up missing? But I have to go or whoever this is won't leave me alone!

I closed the door quietly behind me and started down the street. The foggy cemetery came into view and I halted near the entrance. Ok so how am I to find them search aimlessly through the fog!? A red tiny beam of light focused on my face then flashed twice. My heart pounded again. I stepped through the fog and followed the red beam of light till it turned off. I squinted my eyes while looking around and jumped when I felt something behind me It whispered in my ear.

"Hello Light." The breath felt cold on my ear lobe and I shivered. I didn't dare turn around I was too scared to.

"Do you have my book?" I reached up my arm and showed him the book while still having my back turned away from him. I was shaking with fear. After I gave him the book would he kill me!?

He took the book from my hands, but instead of leaving he stayed behind me. I knew I was breathing but I couldn't feel myself breathing all I could feel is myself shaking with fear.

"Can I go.." My voice was shaky.

"But I haven't even introduced myself.." his chilled breath caused another tremble to rip through my body.

I turned around cautiously and looked at him. He had taken a step back. His skin was deathly pale and he had hair as dark as a raven's feathers. His eyes were dark too and his face flawless. I couldn't see exactly what he was wearing since he wore all black but I could see something red and glowing around his neck.

"It's a rosary.."

"What are you?" I tried everything in my power not to run blindly in fear.

"First I need you to calm down!" his voice sounded strained and my heart sped up more.

"Why!?" I took a step back and my back hit a tree I was on the verge of tears.

"I can here your pulse and it's driving me MAD!" his body began to shake but not from fear but something else. I pressed further against the tree and tears fell down.

"Light.. Please…" his voice came out soft almost begging. I breathed in and out slowly and successfully calmed down a little.

"That's good keep doing that…" His body began to relax visibly. I continued breathing in and out to I was at an almost normal heart beat.

"How do you know my name?"

"I heard somebody say it."

"You've been watching me!?"

"You _are_ in _my_ house and you sleep in _my _room!" He took a step closer. He did have a point there… He began taking steps closer and closer till he was a couple of feet away.

"Are you involved in the missing people cases!? Are you here to get your book back and kill me !?"I screamed I wasn't scared now just angry.

"I had no involvement in the missing people but I can't say the same for my family…"

"Your family!? What are you!?" He smiled revealing sharp inhuman canines that glistened in the moonlight. He's a VAMPIRE! My body tensed.

"Don't get scared!" His eyes grew wide.

"Ten the bats! SAYU!"

"They wont hurt her they'd never kill an innocent child!"

"How do I know your not fucking lying!"

"I would've killed you already…" I got quiet. He could've killed me if those truly were his intentions.

He leaned forward and took my arm and sniffed it slowly. I tensed even more and shivered.

"I've never smelt blood this good…" he ran his tongue across the vein at my wrist and gently grazed his fangs over it. I shuddered at the sensitive touch.

"I won't hurt you Light…" Everything went black and I passed out all those sleepless nights finally caught up with me.

________________________________________________________________________

I woke up in my bed well rested. Which was unusual for me. My room smelled odd like roses and something earthy. It was a strange yet relaxing scent. I sat up in my bed and blinked the sleep from my eyes.

Was that all a dream?

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I stripped and started up the shower. The warm water sprayed me and my muscles relaxed. I lathered up my body with soap then washed my brown locks. I rinsed off grabbed a towel, wrapped it around my waste and proceeded back to my room. When I got back I noticed something on my bed it was a letter. My heart stopped as I opened it up and watched as the blank page bled red letters out of no where.

_I never got to properly introduce myself last time… Meet me at the grave yard again tonight ._

I brought the paper to my nose and sniffed it briefly. It smelled of the same scent that I smelled this morning. Everywhere.

"Light?" my mom had opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to come with me and Sayu to tour around the town you know to familiarize ourselves!"

"Sure!" She sniffed the air then smiled and nodded her head.

" Is that a new air freshener I like it!" she closed the door.

I rolled my eyes at my mom then glanced at my wrist and sighed happily. There was not a bite mark there….

________________________________________________________________________

**I started this since Inevitable Relations will end soon… ****L**** Well review and tell me if it's worth another chapter!**


	2. Century Apples

**Title: After Dark**

**Rating: M for Lemon**

**My Summary: "You can't do that!" I screamed, I stepped back, tripped over a tomb stone and hit the dirt. I opened my eyes and saw that he was kneeling over me, His dark warm eyes had turned red. I then had fear, fear that I'd fallen for a monster.**

**Original Summary: The death note can not kill what is already dead. L is a vampire and has nothing to lose and he wants Light. How long will Light be able to resist L before he surrenders. Immorality comes as a price; it will cost him his justice for the Death Note cannot be used by the undead.**

**Rant: Ok so I randomly checked one of my reviewers profiles to see if they had any excellently written stories. I happened to check by Black-Dranzer-1119 and stumbled across the story ideas she had up for people who wanted to use them. I saw it so and I had a whole grip of ideas for it so yeah!  
Chapter Two: Century Apples**

"Where should we go to know?"' My mom had stopped the car and pulled out a map of the town and all its current attractions.

"Let's stop by the playground!" Sayu said with an overly eager voice…kids got to love them.

"Light you don't mind stopping at the playground?"

"No…" We pulled up to a huge grassy park with stone benches, metal jungle-gyms, steel slides and thick chained swing sets. It looked more like a military training ground then a playground for kids.

Mom began pushing Sayu on the swing, while I sat on the bench and watched them laugh.

"You know Centuries ago there used to be and old weapon shed right here.." I jumped, where did he come from!? The voice came out old and raspy.

"Royal family's used to train their knights here… Their soldiers won many wars and conquered many that's why Saint Camelot's so big…" My eyes widened.

"So this was a military training ground!? Is it safe for the kids!?"

"The safest of all… Never will they break …" I turned to the old voice speaking to me. He had a heavy coat on with a thick dark hood that didn't allow me to see his face. His hands were shaking as he spoke he seemed scared.

"They killed many innocent people their blood shed was known throughout the country…"

"Then…?" I heard a high pitched giggle and the low screech of chains shifting back and forth.

"One day the people rebelled against the royal families and burned them dead and their wretched castle. They say their blood lust was so great they lived on after their deaths and became immortal feasting on generation after generation…."

"Where did you hear this?" I had so many questions!? Is he talking about vampires!? Or a past family of ghosts!? Or even zombies!? After last night I'll believe just about any mythical creature! I flinched as I felt the warmth of his tongue sweeping across my vein. If this story is true I could be in danger! I ran my thumb across the sensitive tube on my wrist.

"At night if you look north to the moon, right pass those trees in the clearing you can see their castle right between those two hills…" He pointed a shaky finger past the trees, I had to squint my eyes to see the two hills in the clearing.

"Dad are you going around scaring people again!?" A blonde woman said as she took the mans hood off revealing an old liver spotted face. I unconsciously released a held breath. Good he was human..

"Please forgive my father, you know what they say the older they get the crazier they talk!" She was thoroughly embarrassed.

"Light we're leaving come on!"

"See for yourself if you don't believe me!" The old man spewed as he was roughly dragged away.

_______________________________________________________________________

I picked at my lunch and glared at the plate. If what that old man said was true I'd be in danger… I stared at the beads of salt on the fries and flicked the cut potatoes aimlessly across my plate.

"Light me and your father or going to check out the museum you stay here and watch Sayu." I didn't give her and answer she didn't need one. Dad was home from work early, he needed a break more people have come up missing and it's starting to stress him out.

"Light do you want your fries?" Sayu had ketchup on her cheeks and chin.

"No here, and wipe your face?" I handed her my napkin and went upstairs but not before throwing a "Don't do anything stupid!" behind my back.

This has got to be sorted out now!

I went to my bed and picked up the letter and scribbled quickly on the back of it.

_No I'm not waiting till tonight I NEED to talk to you!_

I folded the letter then tossed it out the window. If he could make words magically appear and tap into peoples dreams I figured he could magically receive this letter! I waited impatiently for him to come.

"So demanding." Cold air hit my ear, it was him.

"Must you always appear behind me!? I twisted around to see a slightly pained expression on his flawless face; his eyes were squinting. What's his problem!? Then it clicked I walked over to my light switch and pushed the switch down slightly for a dimmer light.

"It's no fun from the front." His eyes relaxed and he sat on my bed.

"I have a lot of questions and I don't know where to start!?"

"Hello Light."

"Why do you always say that!? Was it like a vampire thing? Or do they say that before they attack you and suck your blood!? What if he captures me and uses me as his family's human refrigerator!?

"Is it not normal to greet someone with hello before addressing them?" He had a point there.

"Hello then..."

"Hello Light, I'm Lawliet." I gave him a funny look.

"Your pulse has changed, are you worried about something?" I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms.

"Actually yes."

"Care to tell I can't read your thoughts." Oh…I thought he could. How to sum this up…

"Can you explain to me about you and your family?

"Yes I can but sit down next to me first." I slowly sat down next to him.

"Are you still scared of me? What can I do to prove to you that I won't hurt you?" He looked at me with his dark lifeless eyes and I quickly shifted my gaze to the ground.

"Just tell me what I want to know!" I don't want to start shaking again; I mean being next to a vampire would keep anyone on their toes. And I don't want to faint I've never fainted in my life until last night. I can't decide whether it was fear or sleep exhaustion.

"Not until you trust me."

"Fine I trust you!" I spat out vigorously.

"You can't trust someone your afraid to make eye contact with." My eyes slowly lifted to meet up with his.

"Now is this big scary vampire so big and scary?" He smiled showing the long canines that made me shiver.

"Just tell me already." He took my arm again and my heart raced as his cold fingers caressed the bare flesh.

"Alright, I used to live in this house alone with my family before they got sick and died. Then my uncle took me to move in with him..." He ran his nose up and down my arm while sniffing.

"You know smelling people is weird!" I tried not to laugh at the tickling sensation.

"But you smell really good!" He stopped sniffing and let go of my arm.

"Where'd you move?"

"Saint Camelot Castle to be exact; my uncle and I lived there for two years. I used to love to ride horses and watch the knights fight. I would sneak into the kitchen and eat all of the cook's sweets and get beaten every time for it."

If he lived there for two years then where did he go afterwards?

"You said you lived there for two years after that then what?"

"I died. In the fire the whole castle burned." I knew that much…

"The castle was burned and you died then you all just turned into vampires?"

"It's not that simple Light you don't just die and by some random chance you become immortal."

"Then how?" I truly was curious.

"I can't tell you. Let's just say we did a lot of bad things in the past and we had some unfinished business within this world…" His tone came out cold and his lifeless eyes became darker. My body stiffened and I knew I was probably turning as pale as a sheet of paper.

He reached over and placed both of his hands on my shoulders.  
"Light. There. Is. Nothing. To. Be. Afraid. Of!" I stayed as stiff as a bored and couldn't do anything other than stare into his face.

Suddenly I was surrounded by the scent of roses and earth, I felt warm in his cold arms as they encircled around me.

"I won't ever bite you if that's what your afraid of not if you don't want me to."

"That's part of it…" I forcefully pushed him off me.

"I've been meaning to ask you what's so special about that book." His face became serious well more serious than t already was as he spoke.

"Humans cannot read it but vampires cannot share its contents." I felt a chill run up my spine as he spoke.

"I'll explain it to you simply. Take a sweet apple that only dreamed of growing and becoming ripe until it was good enough to get eaten. But instead it gets smashed and." An apple materialized into his hands."

What's he talking about?

"In a way it's like the kingdom all we ever wanted was it to grow and stay strong so the people could rest and be safe; but instead we got burned."

"I get it..."

"Is it wrong for that apple to stay?"

"I guess not." His head whipped around and he stared at the door.

"A child is coming."

"What!?" The door swung open and Sayu stood at the doorway with a frustrated look on her face.

"Light I can't find my doll-"

"I know where it is." Lawliet pulled the doll out from behind his back. He didn't even know what the doll looked like! He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pressed the side of his cold face against mine. I gave him a sideways glare.

"Light who's he?"

**Sorry for the short chapter I'm in a bit of trouble and I can't update. Review!**


	3. Hydrology

**Title: After Dark**

**Pairing: L/Light**

**Rating: M for Lemon**

**Summary: L/Light Vampire Fic: "You can't do that!" I screamed I stepped back and tripped over a tombstone and hit the dirt. I opened my eyes and saw that he was kneeling over me. His dark eyes had turned red and I was clouded with fear, the fear that I'd fallen for a monster…**

**Original Summary: The death note can not kill what is already dead. L is a vampire and has nothing to lose and he wants Light. How long will Light be able to resist L before he surrenders. Immorality comes as a price; it will cost him his justice for the Death Note cannot be used by the undead.**

**Rant: Ok so I randomly checked one of my reviewers profiles to see if they had any excellently written stories. I happened to check by Black-Dranzer-1119 and stumbled across the story ideas she had up for people who wanted to use them. I saw it so and I had a whole grip of ideas for it so yeah! Oh and Sayu is going to be much younger than she is on the show. (Danzer I added a lot more plot to your idea hope you don't mind!)**

**Chapter Three: Hydrology**

"Go to your room Sayu Yagami…Lawliet murmured I could feel his jaw moving as it pressed flush against the side of my face. Sayu walked over to him as if she were in a trance, taking the doll and closing the door quietly behind her.

"What did you do to her!?" He ignored my question and glared at the door. You do hypnotize or whatever shit he did to my sister and fucking ignore me-

"Light they're here…" I glowered in irritation and yanked my head away from the side of his face.

"You didn't answer my question!"

"Light listen to me...hold onto me tight!" I heard foot steps coming through the hall they were rhythmic all moving at the same beat. They got louder and louder and then stopped in front of the door.

His lips moved slowly as his eyes focused intently on the door.

"Light. Now!" I reluctantly wrapped my arms around him and instantly I was floating. It felt like I was moving so fast It was as if I were standing still. My body felt like it was vibrating as it all suddenly stopped. What just happened!? My heart increased as I glanced around and found out I was in a room. Hundreds of black roses littered the floor giving off a oh too familiar scent. There were thick black curtains and dim lights that seemed to give off a red gothic glow.

Then where's? I looked down and realized that I was sitting on top of the vampire who looked too comfortable. I scrambled off of him and he pouted.  
"Where are we and who was in the house and why in the hell did you leave my sister there!?" He took a glass off his night stand and took a swig of the thick red liquid I knew so well. He swiveled the liquid in his mouth, swallowed and licked his lips. I gave him a funny look. If he avoids my questions again I swear!

"I'm sorry were you thirsty?" He vanished then reappeared with a glass of red liquid he handed it to me. I looked at it distastefully and moaned in irritation.

"It's fruit juice." He smiled and took another sip of his glass.

"Gee thanks!" Every word was drowned in sarcasm. This guy's a nut…

"Now what was it you wanted to discuss?" he crossed his legs, settling his elbow on his thigh while lazily balancing the glass in his hands.

"For starters who is _they_?" I sat on a black chair that had a red velvet cushion adorned on the seat.

"There were three of them three of which I cannot name at the moment you'll have to meet them yourselves." He sipped at his glass again.

"Well if you would've let me stay there I could have!" God why take me away if I'd just have to meet them anyway!? If it's dangerous and he made me leave my sister I swear I'll kick his immortal ass to the next century. I smirked at that thought and took a sip of the fruit juice. It surprisingly was good it made my taste buds dance in glee.

"Well since you aren't comfortable with one of us I don't think you'd be any more conformable with a group of us." Well being in the same room with someone you know who has the power to kill you at any time tends to scare people. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Really he didn't have to make it seem like I was in danger. He finished off his drink then sat the glass on the night stand.

"I think I know the perfect way to get you to trust me!" Lawliet smiled showing off those sharp fangs then vanished, reappearing kneeling between my legs. Okay what are you doing!?

"Um...Lawliet-" He cut me off.

"Call me L." I pushed back further against the chair.

"Ok L what are you doing?"

"Something that will relax you!" He had a thoughtful look on his face before he got up and got a bottle of some sort and knelt back in front of me.

"What's that?" Every word that comes out of my mouth seems to be a question…

"Pearl extract known for years to relax the body and soothe the senses, now what do you want me to do first?" A hot blush crept up my face.

"Do first?"

"Your back or your feet or do you want a full body?" Full body!?

"Er...my feet." In one swift movement he had my feet bare, my shoes and sox's lay neatly in front of me.

He squeezed some of the substance into his pale hand and rubbed his hands together then worked on my right foot. Fingers kneaded into my foot and massaged it tenderly. My eyes fluttered closed as he switched over to my left foot. Vampires massaging human feet this makes no- I grunted as he pressed at me heel.

"Are you relaxed yet?" L asked softly as if he were talking to a small child. He stopped massaging my feet and pulled at the hem of my shirt. I barely felt the fabric move across my face I was about to retort before I felt the soft sheets across my chest. The vampire straddled my thighs and squeezed more pearl extract on my back, then began kneading away. I blushed again and scowled.

"You do not have to sit on me like _that_!"

"Like what?" His cool breath blew into my ear.

"Nice." He murmured I shout out from under him and glared.

He landed gracefully on his feet and smirked at me. I threw my shirt on and glared harder. You don't say things like that while being on top of someone it's fucking uncomfortable!

"Was it me that scared you or what I was doing?" He asked simply while recrossing his legs.

"A little of both."

"Am I annoying you?" You think!?

"You want answers don't you?" I nodded and watched as he stood up and sighed heavily.

"Are you familiar with hydrology?"

"Yes I am."

"Well in a way life is like that everything is recycled."

"The rain fills the ocean the clouds absorb the water and it rains again over and over and over it repeats itself…"

"Life in a way is in that cycle people die their souls leave this world and it is said they come back in another form and again it repeats itself. " I've never thought of it that way…

"What if there was a way to alter that pattern a glitch if you must say…"

"I get what this has to do with becoming a vampire but your still not telling me how-"

"It's against the rules." His eyes closed only to snap open again and shoot towards the door. The door burst open and something tackled me to the floor. It was a girl by the feeling of her boobs squashed against my chest. My heart sped up as I felt her lips hovering over the nape of my neck.

"Good stay frightened blood taste sweeter petrified!" A high pitched voice squealed and giggled as her lips made contact with my neck. My heart pounded painfully as I slipped out of consciousness.

My eyes fluttered open and met the faint glow of the moon. I sat up and glanced around and realized I was in my room. But I wasn't alone L was sitting at the end of my bed staring out the window his body glowed from the luminescence of the moon while his eyes shown grey.

"Awake?" He turned to me and smiled slightly. A high pitched giggle escaped from down the hall. Sayu! I dashed out of my room and into the hall slamming open Sayu's door. She was sitting in the lap of a boy no older than ten with snow white hair and dark eyes. He was tickling her and reading one of her stupid little books.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Light we're just playing!" He tickled her stomach and she giggled. The boy smiled and I saw the gleam of his fangs. Screw that!

"Sayu get off of him!"

"Chill out we are just playing!" He turned back to the book he was holding and began to read.

"The prince knew that if he wasn't to save his princess no one else would. He held his sword high in his hand and charged at the evil witch-" He was cut off by L.

"Nate shouldn't you be at the castle?"

"I suppose so… Goodbye Miss Sayu." The white haired kid walked to the door then vanished. Sayu was breathing soundly on the floor. I picked her up and tucked her under the covers.

"My parents will be here soon are there any other creatures in this house!?"

"Nope I sense none." I ran my hands through my hair and sighed heavily.

"Are you tired?" Does he always ask obvious questions!?

"Yeah." He laughed.

"But you were passed out for an hour, tell me is it normal for you to faint all the time?" I groaned and dragged myself to my room.

"Let me help!' He slung his arm around my wait and in seconds I was lying on my bed his body on top of me.

"Good night light.' My eyebrow twitched. What's with him and being so close.

"Get off!" The curtains closed and the blankets moved on top of us.

"Lawliet!" I yelled.

"Sleep." He intertwined our legs and smiled.

From this moment on I knew life would somewhat more interesting…

**Alright sorry for the long wait review I finally figured out where I wanna go with this story ******


	4. House Full of vampires

**Title: After Dark**

**Pairing: L/Light**

**Rating: M for Lemon**

**Summary: L/Light Vampire Fic: "You can't do that!" I screamed stepped back and tripped over a tombstone and hit the dirt. I opened my eyes and saw that he was kneeling over me. His dark eyes had turned red and I was clouded with fear, the fear that I'd fallen for a monster…**

**Okay this story takes me longer to write because I'm trying to create a very complex plot so thank you for being patient whoever actually is still reading this :]**

**Chapter Four: House Full of Vampires**

I was surrounded in warmth, I sighed contentedly, my eyes flutttering open to be met with darkness. I sat up scratched my back as my other hand reached for the lamp on my bed side table and pushed the switch. Nothing just Darkness... Huh well maybe the light bulb ran out.... Alright then let's try the switch that lights up the whole room.

_Flick._ Still nothing I dashed towards the curtains and drew them open. A thick black foggy substance was covering the house and blocking out all the sunlight. What is this!? I crept out of my room oh so quietly into the hallway where there were small candles floating everywhere and flickering small glimmers of yellow light. I glared OH I bet Lawliet had something to do with this just because this use to be his house doesn't mean he can cast spells or whatever the hell he did to it! What is Mom and Dad gonna say!? How could I possibly hide-

"Hello." the voice was feminine and higly seductive. I halted where I was and turned around slowly to get a good look at her. Could she be a friend of Lawliet's? Her hair was golden blonde and her fangs gleamed within the dim light. She had deep blue eyes that you could see through the poor lighting, that made you suddenly feel frozen. No I'm not imagining it...I can't move! I CAN'T MOVE! My breathing rate quickened as I tried to get my body to respond. Move damn it.

"You smell so good...especially when you are scared you know blood tastes sweeter when the prey is scared or...excited." She came closer tilted my head to the left and sniffed my neck giving a sigh of approval. My lips felt numb I tried to talk but it came out in a low mumble of incoherant words.

"I haven't smelled anything this good in a loooong time!" Her tongue stuck out and slowly licked my nape as she grazed her fangs lightly preparing to break the skin. I shivered invoulintarily and closed my eyes tight. Arms incircled my waist from behind and halted her movements. Who-

"Misa-chan shouldn't be stingy I should get the first bite!" All I could see was red hair pressed against the side of my face. He whispered something in my ear then lightly stabbed his fangs into my neck. He was pulled away by a blonde male vampire who posessively seated the red head in his lap. Where are all of these Vampires coming from!?

"Now, now Mail this will not do, were you intending to bite another man?" another man..wait!

"Can you not smell him!? I was going to get you but I couldn't resist I wouldn't have wanted nothing more than to share the bite with you!" He tilted his head to the side and purred. Th blonde latched onto his neck aggressively and gripped his shoulders as the sick sound of sucking soon filled the hallway. I think I'm going to be sick!

"No more distractions now hmmm?" She repositioned herself at my neck and smiled.

"Misa do not bite, you know Lawliet will be angered by such a course oif action." The white haired small vampire from last night said off handedly. After looking at him I could feel motion in my body again I pulled away from "Misa" quickly. Where is Lawliet?

"Lawli-chan is not of importance he is not here and will not be for a while he got a summons from Shinigami-sama!" She smiled deviously and reached for me. The boys eyes widened and he glared.

"And as you know Shinigami-sama want's Lawli-chan more than anything! How long can he stop all of Shinigami-sama's advances!" Misa hummed happily as she stroked my neck with a bright red painted finger nail. Who is this shinigami-sama?

"Ah Mihael!" I glanced behind me the blonde had just removed it's fangs from the red head and the red head was limp in his arms his face flushed. The blonde kissed his lips and carried the vampire in his arms disappearing down the stairs.

"Nate-kun!" Sayu screamed from her room across the hall! I almost forgot they better not be trying to bite her too! I have garlic, wooden pencils and a silver key chain! Tch I AM not afraid to use them! Maybe a little...

"Yes Miss Sayu!" He called.

"I have to finish braiding your hair for the tea party!" He turned around and walked back to my little brat of a sisters room. With his back turned he revealed two short pony tails with yellow ribbons sticking out the back of his head. I snickered and he dissapeared in thin air leaving a trail of black smoke.

Misa kissed my neck bringing me back to the problem at hand. She barred her teeth and was just about to sink into my neck when a letter appeared infront of her. She growled and read it. A couple seconds passed until she sighed.

"Now I will have to finish this later, it seems that a new fledgling vampire has been created, Wedy-kun and Aiber-san will need Misa's assistance at the Castle goodbye delicious one..." She vanished leaving another trail of black smoke.

My stomach growled and i sighed. Alright don't think about getting attacked again just go down stairs, eat and act like there are no immortal blood sucking creatures prowling around your house.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I spooned some more _CoCo Puffs _and sighed. This is actually working I haven't been attacked and I'm not scared anymore . But I wonder what she meant by Shinigami-sama wanting Lawliet more than anything. Does that mean it want's his power or I blushed...him physically... I poured some more milk in my bowl and scooped up some more of the chocolate puffs.

_BRING!_

_BRING! _I rolled my eyes and picked up the phone off of the kitchen counter.

"Hello."

"Light are you and Sayu ok?" My heart stopped.

"Yes, why would you ask that?" Please say he's not infront of the house! Please say he is not infront of the house!

"Well me and your mother were on our way home last night when all of a sudden we blacked out. All we remember is waking up in a hotel...!" I spit up my cereal.

"DAD!"

"No me and Sachiko didn't do that!" I sighed greatfully. I know my parent's have an intimate relationship but I don't need to here about it.

"Well anyway all that's important is that you guys are alright!" There was some shuffling and some talking in the background.

"Light me and your mother are going to get some breakfast and come home. See you soon!" I wonder if they were responsible for this?

"Yeah dad see you soon." I glanced around the dining room frantically. I looked out the window and saw that the house was still covered in black fog.

Oh, shit, shit, SHIT!

"Hey Vamps!" I yelled at the top of my lungs!

"You guys need to leave my parent's are going to be home soon and there is no way to explain this, this mess!"

Silence. Are you kidding me!

"Hello...?"

I peeked out the window the house was normal and the lights flickered back on. Ok so far so good... I walked up the stairs there were no floating candles or signs of the blonde and the red head. I peeked into Sayu's room and saw that she was putting up toys and books and various hair accessories. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I took her hand and lead her down the stairs. Here goes...

"Sayu.."

"I know."

"You want some cereal then?" She gripped my hand tighter and smiled wider.

"Yeah!" I smiled.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mommy!" Sayu ran into Mom's arms as she hugged her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sayu I hope you got to sleep ok without me reading your bed time stories!" She tickled sayu's tummy and she giggled.

"Light read em to me!"

"Did he now?" Dad ruffled my hair and smiled. He picked up Sayu and spun her around a few times.

"Light c'mere!" Mom flagged me over and tilted my head to the side. she surveyed my neck with a look of disaproval.

"You've got a small bruise here close your window I think your letting bugs in. She took out some Neo-to-go (_Neosporin to go disinfectant spray_) from her purse.

"Let me kiss your boo-boo!" What the hell!?

"I'm way too old for that!" I squirmed out her reach as Soichiro and Sayu laughed. Mom kissed the spot and sprayed the Neosporin on my neck while giggling at my efforts to escape.

She finally let me out her grasp. I stared at the events before me with a small smile. I have a feeling that last night was no accident somebody did something to make mom and dad go to a hotel and forget how and when they got there.

"I'm gonna take a shower." I said finally after deciding to ask Lawliet later. Mom and Dad nodded.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Steam broke out into my room as I toweled my hair dry. I threw on a shirt and a pair of black khaki's and sighed.

The lights in my room went out. and a small flickering floating candle appeared right above my head.

I looked at my mirror and froze I could feel the prescence of something behind me but I couldn't see it's reflection even with the dim glow.

"So your the human everyone has been talking about..." It sniffed my shoulder and purred. I finally get why Lawliet couldn't stop smelling me!

"You smell so delicious..."

**BWAHAHAHAHA! I finally got this damn story where I wanted it please review and you'll get faster updates_**


	5. Identifications and a New Begining

**Title: After Dark**

**Pairing: L/Light**

**Rating: M for Lemon**

**Summary: L/Light Vampire Fic: "You can't do that!" I screamed I stepped back and tripped over a tombstone and hit the dirt. I opened my eyes and saw that he was kneeling over me. His dark eyes had turned red and I was clouded with fear, the fear that I'd fallen for a monster…**

**Rant: Hiii :] I'm back thanks for the reviews I've got some good plot ideas in store for you. I'll try to update this more frequently seeing as someone took the time to leave me a review that said please update soon over twenty times. And someone else said this story is gold to that I say no it's silver because silver is prettier than gold jk jk. So wait no longer!**

"You smell so delicious..." It stopped suddenly and sniffed deeper and froze in it's place. Either he's seen the error of his ways and will let me go or he likes my body wash and shampoo. I'm not guessing the latter…

"Oh shit, shit, shit!" The vampire said behind me he shook me and I turned and faced him.

"Why didn't you tell me Lawliet marked you!? I'm dead I'm sooo dead!" I looked the immortal up and down and sighed. Maybe offbeat odd looking was vampire normalcy. The vampire had dark blue hair and bright yellow eyes with sickly grey skin. He wore a feathery skin tight jacket with leathery pants that had a huge buckle on the belt.

"What do you mean he marked me!?" Did that son of a bitch bite me behind my back!? Oh he'll pay! He shook me hard then whined some more.

"Hello his scent is all over you! It's just the delicious smell of your blood makes my mind so hazy I almost didn't notice!"

"But…but I bathed!" What is this I should smell like the ocean! I'm suing _Calvin Kline!_

"Listen how about I leave and you don't tell your friend about me kay?" Oh no you don't!

"Not so fast tell me one thing first !" The blue haired vampire grumbled to himself and collapsed on my bed. I sat down on the end of the bed and gave him a scrutinizing look. Why's he so scared of Lawliet?

"By the way the names Ryuuk!"

"What do you know about Shinigami-sama?" Ryuuk's eyes widened and he threw is head under my pillow and curled into a small ball. This is by far the scariest vampire!

A few moments passed he peeked out and sighed a sigh of relief.

"Well there are four main vampire castles Saint Camelot, Wisdom Manner, Midnight Palace and the place that which cannot be said." Wow they sure know how to choose the names. What's next _Booga-Booga_ Castle!

"I'm not allowed to tell any mere mortal much about Shinigami-sama but what I can tell you is he speaks trouble. He is of royal vampire blood and a vary dangerous being." Ryuuk got up off my bed and stood up his body flickering in the dim candle lit room.

"Anything else?" I really shouldn't be asking this but what the hell I've got nothing to lose besides blood, dignity and my cool!

"Ryuuk what does it mean normally when Shinigami-sama wants something or better yet somebody?"

"It means he's going to get it some how some way!" and with that Ryuuk disappeared leaving behind a trail of black smoke the lights flickering back on. I gingerly lifted my arm and sniffed my eye twitched. I do smell like that bastard!

________________________________________________________________________

It's been four days now and there is still no sign of Lawliet! I know I shouldn't be worried but I am. These last four days have been hard I've been bit at twenty-seven times only to be saved by Nate four times out of the twenty-seven. I've successfully not been leeched from but how long can this last!?

Honestly I have so many questions to ask and I'm frustrated! I ask Nate about it and he says nothing but in due time he will come back! Or stop worrying and take my mind off of it, maybe play with Sayu and he. What's that suppose to mean? On top of that I haven't gotten any sleep due to waking up with a certain blonde female vampire straddling my lap

and hovering over my neck. All in all ever since Lawliet left I am not safe.

So now here I am my head laying on my table as I listen to Mail and Mihael bicker about the new vampire who thankfully I have yet to meet and Misa go through my moms magazines squealing at different fashions. My head lifted briefly then slammed right back down on the cool marble.

A strong familiar scent clogged my senses and I lifted my head back up again.

"Hello Light!" Are my ears deceiving me!? He's back thank God!

"You're back!"

"And I thought you'd be happy I was gone." He smiled then turned around.

"Thank you for taking care of light through my absence." Take care of me!? I would've been better off in a cave filled with hungry wolves!

"They didn't-"

"Of course." Mihael meshed his fingers with Mail's and then disappeared.

"But you didn't-"

"Your welcome Lawli-chan!" Misa said eagerly as she disappeared as well.

Lawliet ruffled Nate's white hair and he disappeared soon after.

________________________________________________________________________

"YOU GOT THE WORST POSSIBLE GROUP OF VAMPIRE'S TO LOOK AFTER ME!" I yelled and huffed.

"Now Light calm down I would've stayed if I could." He said patiently.

"What kind of friend are you, you could've at least warned me about this not let me get attacked!"

"They attacked you!?" His eyes narrowed.

"No we sat down and sipped tea…" I said sarcastically. His eyes softened and I froze as his eyes went from dark to a light grey.

"You called me your friend." I rolled my eyes.

"It's debatable!" He laughed shortly.

"Do your eyes normally change color with your mood?" He looked puzzled.

"I honestly do not know. As you may have guessed I have no reflection." Oh well there is a shocker.

"What color are they?"

"A light grey." He tilted his head to the left then shrugged.

"It's only natural things like this happen ,vampires eyes are-" I cut him off.

"Can you freeze people on the spot like Misa can?"

"You mean the affinity to Petrify." The what!? I gave him a confused look. He patted the seat next to him and I sat down. He sniffed my shoulder I smacked his side and he began his explanation.

"There are three types of vampires Hunter, Succubus and Adapters!" He smiled and looked up in thought.

"Succubus are vampires like Misa and Mail. Misa's affinity allows her to freeze her target and increase their senses by ten percent exciting the blood and increasing the quality of taste after bite. And Mail's is more of a hypnotism he renders you unable to move and brings you to this relaxed unknowing state. Thus making you want to get bit, exciting your blood and leading want them to bite and have s...sex.." I blushed and nodded for him to continue. Isn't that just rape twisted around with magic!?

"Hunter types are like Mihael and myself. His affinity allows him to also freeze his target in place but also show the target the object of their fear leaving them terrified. Petrified blood and Excited blood have the same amount of quality. The downside is when he bites them he sees there most cherished memories. After about thirty seconds of his pupils shifting about ten times per second it passes most of the time he forgets these memories…" He must be a strong person to be able to carry that around.

"Does every person you bite have to die?"

"It depends on the sheer will power of the person." Lawliet twirled his rosary in his hand and looked out the window. Well alright simple solution look no one in the eyes, wear a scarf and eat tons of garlic to make my blood less appealing. But my breath….

"Any way my affinity allows me to hear the heart beats of mortals in a fifty feet radius. It works in my favor because I can instantly sense emotion based on there heart rate. I don't have to scare or excite anyone I can just pick and choose who's pulse sounds delicious and who's doesn't. But if there heart rate is beating too rapidly I succumb helplessly to my instinct. But I have trained myself." He looked away from the window and looked at me.

"Lastly is Adapters they're vampire's who can roam in day light as well as night." Like Aiber and Wedy." Those names again who are they. Well now that the atmosphere is softer I can get down to business.

"Lawliet I'll let you bite me if you answer this next question." I purred to my immortal friend.

"Yes Light."

"What does Shinigami-sama want with you?" I said innocently. His fangs bared out and he glanced frantically around the room.

"Who told you about him!?" He demanded.

"That's not the point answer my question!" I tilted my head to the side and pressed my neck against his mouth.

"You shouldn't use yourself like that." he said dully as he tremblingly pushed my head away.

"Just mind your own business!" He snapped his eyes fading from grey to his original dark dull eyes.

It got quiet and I listened to the wind blow against my window. Mom and Dad were now down stairs watching TV. While Sayu was sound asleep.

"I have to go Light…" Why is he leaving so soon.

"Why?" He picked up my hand and kissed my palm. I yanked it away and glared.

"As soon as I was free I came to see you. I didn't report back home, but don't worry I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah just go…damn fool…" He waved as he disappeared leaving the infamous trail of black smoke. There are still many questions I have to ask maybe if I went to Saint Camelot Castle I would have the answers…

________________________________________________________________________

"Wakey, wakey Light today me and mommy are going to the Town Center to see the different places and atwakshoons!" Sayu jumped on my stomach and knocked the wind out of me.

"Let me sleep you brat!" Sayu pouted and continued to jump on my stomach she peeled back the covers and pinched my cheeks.

"Sayu GET OFF!"

"Light GET UP!" I smirked evilly to my self.

"Be careful what you wish for!" I shot up out of bed and sent Sayu soaring to the floor.

She got up teary eyed and pointed a finger at me.

"You did that on purpose!" She threw a pillow at me. I clenched my mouth tight to avoid breaking out into hysterics. Y'know just incase mom decides to make an appearance.

I was shaking in laughter as she left the room.

The door shut. I fell on my bed laughing crazily into the pillow.

________________________________________________________________________

"Oh look at this the Saint Camelot live action theatre!"

"And look mommy they've got a Ferris Wheel! And carriage rides!"

I looked out the window bored. My eyes landed on the History Museum and I smiled. Don't mind his business he said. Well he made it my business the day he asked me to get him his notebook.

**Done! Review thank you! **


	6. Change

**Dear, Readers I am going to delete this story and rewrite the whole thing. I started this story in the ninth grade when I couldn't write to save my life, but now that my writing skills have improved I wish to redo this story. The plot was shaky and rushed, the characters were OOC and I could have been much more descriptive than I was. I used exclamation points when question marks were needed and I think I hadn't yet discovered the use of a semicolon. If you are patient with me you will not regret the new revised beautiful version of After Dark. Not too much will be changed but I feel after the editing my inspiration will return and I'll actually like the story. The only major change is I want to switch between L and Light's POV to tie loose ends and slow down the original plot but it is just an experiment.**

**P.S. Thank you for being such great reviewers and soon you will receive the fruits of your labor! I will leave this up for a week or so many of you can get a chance to read it.**

**Love, **


End file.
